Unknown Royalty
by DrapedInBlack
Summary: Tears streamed down her tender cheeks as she put her head in her knees.A youkai came into view.She grabbed her sword as her blood dripped down her legs from her deep wounds.She raised her sword above her head,ready for battle, no matter the ending result.
1. Stranger

Unknown Royalty 

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be doing this. My characters that I make up are mine.

AN: hey everyone. I hope you like my story…this is my first fanfiction….so please review!! ^^…thanks…ok well enjoy!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Stranger

Tears streamed down her tender cheeks and she put her head into her knees. ' I don't know what I was thinking.' she thought as she stabbed her bloody sword into the grassy field she was sitting in. Blood was flowing out from her open wounds onto the ground surrounding her in it. ' He would never remember me after all these years.' She slowly raised her head from her feeble position and saw a youki coming strait for her. She grabbed her sword out of the earth as her blood dripped down her legs. She raised her sword above her head, ready for battle… no matter the ending result.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey! " Kagome yelled coming out of the well. 

" Hi Kagome! " Sango happily replied.

 Kagome had been gone for a week, but she has finally returned from home. Sango and Kagome walked through Inuyasha's forest talking as usual. It was always so cold and dark in that forest. They walked towards Lady Kaede's hut. 

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree near the hut. As he looked out in the distance and saw the two girls walking up appearing in the mid-day's mist. ' Feh…the wench is back. ' He thought.

Kagome approached the old wooden hut, when she felt a thump against her stomach. She looked down, and smiled to only see a small kitsune.

" Kagome, you're back! Yah! " Shippo yelled.

" Nice to see you too Shippo. " She smiled as she pried the young kitsune off her.

Inuyasha made a faint growl that only Shippo could hear.

Miroku stepped out of the hut. He walked towards the gathered group. 

" Good to see you have returned Kagome. " Miroku said as he entered a conversation with Sango.

Inuyasha ignorantly said, " It's about time wench, you take long enough?" 

" SIT! " Kagome yelled

Inuyasha started to mumble to himself.

After the sit wore off, Kaede appeared from the house " Ye should come in before ye catchith cold. " She motioned for everyone to come in.

When they got inside, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and sweetly said "O Inuyasha."

" What is it wench! " he said in an irritable voice, obviously still pissed about the sit.

" Oh… I was just thinking, if you don't want me here, maybe I should just return to my home and take the ramen with me! " She said in a very devious voice, almost proud.

" Feh…you wouldn't. "  As he said that Kagome walked out the door. 

" Wait! " Inuyasha yelled, " Um…good you're back. " He muttered and cringed as he said it. Miroku and Sango both smirked at this statement coming from Inuyasha's foul mouth.

It was already late in the day; the sun had already set behind the service of the trees. Everyone decided it was best to get some sleep, because it was back to jewel shard hunting the next day.

Inuyasha sat up against the wall until everyone was asleep. Once they were, he looked down at Kagome. She was sleeping peacefully and quiet.

' Why can't I ever show her how I feel? ' Inuyasha thought. ' Wait, no! She is nothing more than a shard detector! ' He was having an argument in his own mind. 'But she has always been so kind to me even when I'm being a jerk. No! She is just another pitiful human who is worthless; I'm always saving her. Maybe that's why she needs me…I don't know.' Kagome turned a little in her sleep. Inuyasha smiled a very faint smile. ' She'll never love a hanyou like me.' 

As Inuyasha was contemplating his thoughts, he stopped and sniffed the cool nights air. "Blood?" Inuyasha then listened hard and heard a fight going on in the distance. *CRASH*

A figure fell through the top of the roof and crashed to the ground. " What the…" the group said as they all jumped up from the hard floor where they had been sleeping. They all moved towards one side of the room to await the figure appearance. Inuyasha stepped forward to see who it was but a youki then flew down the hole that the figure had fell down, the youki had his sword pointed towards the direction of the figure. The smoke from the ground was too hard to see through, but the shadow of the youki's sword went through the figure three different times. 

The musky smoke was still rising, but not fading. A hand reached up from the ground and grabbed the youki's throat. The youki whispered, " You dirty human." Inuyasha ears flinched at this remark, but it seemed he was the only one who heard it. The figure grabbed the youki's sword and said " You pathetic youki! Your just a waste of life!" Then the figure decapitated the youki. It took a minute, but the figure arose from the dirt, put the sword away in its case, and stood up. The figure slowly hobbled over towards the group.

The figure was a girl that looked a little bit older that Kagome did. She had long flowing light brown hair. She was of fair skin and had a beautiful face. Also, she was wearing a kimono on that was meant for fighting. By the look of her she seemed to have a lot of fighting experience. As she walked closer towards the group, it was visible to see that she was limping and had severe cuts all over her body. She was losing a lot of blood. She fell to her knees, but shook her had and got back up…even though you could tell the pain was excruciating… she did nothing about it.

Kagome was the first to speak to her " You need treatment! Let me help you!" Kagome ran over to her, but the girl motioned her off. " But… you… your…hurt!" Kagome said in a worried voice.

" Don't worry, I'm fine…" the girl said. Even though Kagome still had a worried expression.

" What's your name?" Miroku asked.

" It doesn't matter, I won't be staying." The girl coldly responded. She grabbed a small pouch that was hanging from the sword's case. She opened it up and there was money in it. She poured some out into her bloody hands, and then slowly gave it to Kagome. " Here." This should well over pay for the damages my fight has caused. Keep the rest for yourself." Then she closed the pouch and struggled to walk out the door as blood dripped from her arms, legs, and upper body. She was in terrible condition. She went down the creaky stairs and headed towards the dark atmosphere.

" Wait." Inuyasha surprisingly commanded to the girl.

" What now?" She yelled, not amused by another delay.

" Listen don't follow me when I go and talk with her." Inuyasha told the group.

" But…" Kagome said with a confused tone to her, but Miroku stopped her. 

" Maybe he can get her to stay to get medical attention." Miroku whispered to Kagome. Kagome backed down and just stared off at them.

Inuyasha jumped over the stairs where she was. She seemed very irritated. The cool wind blew around them and the moon shined brightly. Inuyasha walked towards her.

" What is up with you?" Inuyasha said broadly

"Nothing!" she snapped not liking that he kept her out here for this.

" Why aren't you letting anyone help you?!?" Inuyasha, who was starting to get irritated,

" What do you care?" she asked, as she looked him directly in the eyes.

" I don't!" but when he met her eyes, all he could see was pain and anger. ' I've seen her from somewhere, but from where.' Inuyasha lowered his tone and said to her " Listen, I was just saying, I heard that youki say that you were a human. You've lost a lot of blood whether you want to admit it or not. Even with your strength you wont make it far in this condition." 

" You're right, I'm just another human, but I don't like to bother others with my problems." She said in a weak voice. She then fell to one knee and her fist was on the ground trying to support her. She rose her head and looked at him and said in a very faint voice " I'm sorry…I…I…didn't want to bo..ther..you… with me." She fell to the cold ground and passed out as her blood started to soak the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: hey is it any good? Please review!! Let me know ok?!?!?! Anyway…don't worry, I already have chap.2 written…I just gotta type it ok? ^^…that is of coarse depending on my siblings taking up my precious computer time…V_V. There so mean to me… alright tell me if it needs something too. Byes!!! The next chap will be up soon!!


	2. Departure

****

****

Unknown Royalty 

****

****

**The Departure**

****

****

****

AN: Hey back with another one…heh, quick huh? Hope you enjoy and please, please, please review. How's it going? Is the story moving to fast? I need to know… this being my first fanfiction and all. So hope you enjoy! R+R!!!! byes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

****

" You're right, I'm just another human, but I don't like to bother others with my problems." She said in a weak voice. She then fell to one knee and her fist was on the ground trying to support her. She rose her head and looked at him and said in a very faint voice " I'm sorry…I…I…didn't want to bo..ther..you… with me." She fell to the cold ground and passed out as her blood started to soak the ground.

Inuyasha picked her up off the ground and covered his nose. Her blood was unusually strong scented. He jumped back up to Kaede's hut and set her down.

" Is she ok?" Kagome

" Well, she isn't dead if that's what you mean." Inuyasha said uncaringly. ' Sorry Kagome' he thought ' I don't want to hint my feelings to you or anyone else.'

Kagome ignored that remark. " Sango can you quickly grab my bag?" she asked " And Miroku, can you get a blanket?"

"Here Kagome." Both Miroku and Sango said.

Kagome put the blanket under her and Kagome grabbed her first-aid kit out of her bag. She handed Sango the scissors and asked, " Will you to cut of the top of her kimono off because the blood has soaked through to the point it is stuck to her."

" Yeah." She answered hesitantly. " Will you guys leave?" Inuyasha still had his sleeve over his nose.

" Yeah, sorry." Miroku answered with a little bit of disappointment in his voice. 

Not too much of the blood was in the room. Kaede brought her remedy over and put them on the girl's wounds. Then Kagome and Sango wrapped bandages over her battered body so that the remedies fumes would heal them faster and stop the bleeding. They placed a blanket over her and could only hope for the best. 

Kagome looked down at her blood soaked hands then at the girl " I hope she'll be ok." 

Sango opened the door to where the boys were and said they could come back inside. Miroku walked towards the door followed by Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha still had his sleeve over his nose. 

" Ick! Ahh…what's that smell? It burns my nose!" Shippo yelled backing back towards the door. 

" It's her blood." Inuyasha said in a hesitant voice.

" What do you mean, her blood?" Kagome asked

" Is she not human?" Sango questioned

" I noticed the smell earlier. She said she was human, when I was talking to her." Inuyasha said acting like it was nothing. "I'm going to be in my tree…so leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked out the door. Acting like a high school teenager.

Shippo was still holding his nose, form the burning smell filling his nose. " Kagome, it burns my nose too!" he said with his hand covering his nose and he ran out the door.

Miroku walked towards Kagome. " Will she be ok?" he asked.

" I don't know." She said, in disappointment as she looked down at her hands and then at the ground. Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but decided not to.

Sango broke the silence " I know that it is late, but will you accompany me in a trip to the hot springs?" she said trying to sound positive.   

"Yeah, I'd thought you'd never ask!" Miroku said deviously

" Not you hentai!"  Sango yelled

" You sure?" Miroku said as he raised his hand up her leg.

*SMACK* " Stupid monk…" Sango said rolling her eyes a little bit. Miroku was on the floor, kind of twitching.

Kagome giggled, " Yeah, I'll go Sango." Kagome said as she shook her head at Miroku.

Miroku got up as the girls were getting ready to leave. He looked at the injured girl lying there.

" Oh and Miroku," Sango started " Don't get any ideas while we're gone!" as she glanced at the girl lying on the floor. " Kaede will be here and keep and eye on you." Sango said as her and Kagome headed out the door.

Miroku looked at her. ' She is so beautiful.' He thought. ' I wonder who she is? And what her name might be?' he pondered ' Heh, I wish she would bare my child.' He smirked.

Inuyasha was in his tree. He looked across the glistening field and saw Kagome and Sango head towards the hot springs. He stared off to the moon. He started ponder his thoughts again. ' Who is she? I've seen her from somewhere, but where? It wasn't recent; I know that, but her eyes. I remember looking in them before. 

Miroku had drifted off to sleep and so had Lady Kaede. The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around and remembered what had happened.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

" You're right, I'm just another human, but I don't like to bother others with my problems." She said in a weak voice. She then fell to one knee and her fist was on the ground trying to support her. She rose her head and looked at him and said in a very faint voice " I'm sorry…I…I…didn't want to bo..ther..you… with me." 

~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~

' And that's all I can remember.' She thought. "Mmm" she moaned being very quiet so that she wouldn't make too much noise. She tried to stand up ' Ow! Oh…god….mother…. ow!' she thought trying not to scream it. She looked down at her bandages and new kimono. She smirked ' Aren't they nice.' She thought sarcastically, but then she got a little more serious. ' Why do they care about someone when they don't even know?' she just sat there and thought. She picked up her sword and snuck out the door no making the slightest noise. She still had cuts and bruises covering her mangled body, she still had a limp in her walk, but at least the bleeding had stopped. She looked back and whispered ' Thanks.' She turned back around and headed out the door.

She walked out the door and saw the hanyou in a tree near the house. He fortunately was asleep. She walked past slowly trying not to wake him. Shippo was on the lowest branch of the tree. So that Inuyasha would be around. She looked across towards the forest. She saw a small path; she went towards it.

Kagome and Sango finished up their bath and headed back toward the hut. Once they reached the house, they walked in quietly trying not to wake anyone up. But, when she looked down, she didn't see the girl. Kagome screamed!!

" Miroku…where did she go?!?!" she said frantically

" Huh… what?" Miroku said as he was as he rubbed his eyes like a little child.

" She's gone!!!" Kagome yelled!

" What, but how? I… she…was so hurt and I should of heard her leave." Miroku said in a confused voice.

Inuyasha was in his tree. When he breathed in, he started to cough. " Agh…what? That smell, her blood, it's close." He said as he was waking up. He could smell her from the forest. He jumped down to follow the horrid scent, but when he looked ahead he saw Kagome running desperately, he followed her instead. 

Kagome ran out of the house faster that Sango could keep up. Kagome continued to run, almost as though she knew where she was.  Sango decided not to follow her into the dark depths of the forest.  Sango knew she would be ok when she saw Inuyasha jump down to follow her. 

Inuyasha and Kagome were both running into the dangerous forest.

Inuyasha caught up with Kagome easily and said " Why are you going out here alone? You could get hurt!"

"I'm sorry." She said while she was out of breath. " I didn't mean to worry you. It's just when I got home, she was gone."

"I know." He said, " I just recently caught a whiff of her blood poisoning the air."

" We must follow her than!" Kagome said in a brunt voice.

" She left for a reason Kagome." He told her; trying to reason with her. 

" I don't care! If she is truly human, than there is no way her wounds healed in a couple of hours!" she said. 

Inuyasha just looked at her face was so caring, yet worried. She seemed so loving and strong. She cared for someone she doesn't even know her name. " Fine." He finally said.

She looked a little surprised at him, at how he didn't fight back at her rebellion. She smiled. " Thank you Inunyasha." She leaned up towards him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She smiled once again and said " Lets get going Inuyasha. " She ran towards the forest. 

Inuyasha just stood there for a second in disbelief  ' Did she just kiss me?' He thought ' Could she…?' He finally snapped back into reality and ran forward to catch up with her.

AN: Hey, REVIEW!!! That is the best when I get reviews ok? I hope you liked it!! I will be back soon with chapter 3. ok well byes!! 


	3. Secrets

Unknown Royalty

****

****

**Secrets**

****

****

AN: Hey I know it has been awhile, but I got sick and grounded. Anyway, I finally finished Chapter 3. So enjoy!! OH, AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

****

****

Inuyasha just stood there for a second in disbelief  ' Did she just kiss me?' He thought ' Could she…?' He finally snapped back into reality and ran forward to catch up with her.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran into the dark forest. Inuyasha continued to thing about why Kagome had kissed him. He couldn't contain his thoughts any longer, they ran freely through his mind ' could she care…for me… a hanyou? Feh…. shard detector.' He thought. He smiled at her from behind. He was thinking so much that he noticed how slow he was running. He went a normal speed and headed up towards Kagome. He lifted her up onto his back and dashed forward in a quick manner. He could tell that Kagome was upset. What surprised him though, was that Kagome worried for someone she didn't even know. 

" Don't worry, I can find her." He said. She looked a little shocked by his remark. ' Why was he being so nice?' she wondered. She thought it was best not to ruin a good thing.

In a matter of minutes they entered into the heart of the forest. There were vast trees surrounding them, flourished and tall. There was a small, primitive pat that was worn down by walkers that had passed through. Then Inuyasha closed his eyes and sniffed the air. He slightly coughed at the smell, but he turned around and saw a woman in the distance. Inuyasha set Kagome down and they walked towards her.

" Is it her?" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm holding him back.

" Yeah, her blood is unmistakable." He said as he started to raise his arm over his nose. They jogged up to the woman to catch up with this mysterious girl. Once they got up to her, Kagome was the first to speak.

" Hey wait up!" she told her.

The girl turned around a little surprised to see her " What …why are you here?" the girl asked.

" I… I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Kagome said in a soft voice

" Well, as you can see, I am fine." She snapped

Kagome fell silent. She shifted her head towards the ground. Inuyasha broke the silence

" There's no way a human could heal in a couple of hours! How could you be any different?" 

She fell silent and didn't move. A couple of times she opened her mouth to speak, but she always closed it.

" What? Do you have no answer?" Inuyasha growled; he was started to get irritated.

She looked at him then at Kagome. Her face was depressing to look upon.

' Why so sad? ' Kagome thought as she looked at the girl

She once again opened her mouth to speak, and for this time she did "

" I do… have an answer that is…I think." she hesitated a little bit but the continued, " I kind of always have been this way. I don't know why." She said as her tone softened up. " I just heal fast… but not like youki's do. I can't have youki blood in me, I was born of human parents, or so I was told. They…" She paused for a second thinking if she should tell them or not, she didn't like people knowing too much about her, but she did anyway. " Died when I was young… I can't even remember them." She looked down…she started to turn around as if to leave. " Thank you for your help young miko." She glanced at Kagome. 

Kagome nodded but looked up and almost yelled, " Wait!"  The girl turned around waiting for her to speak. " Why do you not trust us? I mean, what have you got against us?"

" It's not you, or anyone really. It's just… I don't trust anyone." She said weakly.

' That voice, those words. Where do I know her from?' Inuyasha looked at her blankly. " Who are you?" Inuyasha asked very curiously 

She fell silent.

Kagome decided to step in " Then just tell us you name." She said cheerfully.

Well, my name… is Hokara." She said hesitantly. The sun was rising over the trees surface once again.

Kagome looked at the sky as the sun shined upon her face. She smiled at Hokara and said " If you must be stubborn and try to leave, at least stay the day."

" I…guess, yeah…ok…sure." Hokara said.

" Good." Kagome said happily. They headed towards the hut. Kagome was being very persistent in trying to crack Hokara's mental shell. 

Inuyahsa followed them slowly behind ' Hokara' he thought. ' That name, where have I heard it from? Who is she?' he seemed determined. He sniffed Hokara's scent. ' She smells so depressed and confused. I really can't describe it.' He tilted his head in disbelief still trying to describe it.

Kagome walked up the steps of the hut and opened the door.

Miroku stood up real fast to greet them " You're back!" he said, suddenly realizing that he sounded like Kagome. He quickly coughed to cover it up and changed his voice to more of a manlier tone and said " Glad you're back." He sat back down. He then picked up his tea and started drinking it.

Sango giggled, " I see you brought back our new mysterious friend." Sango said as she stared at Hokara.

" Oh, yeah." Kagome said as she pushed Hokara in front of her. " This is Hokara." Kagome said enthusiastically.

Hokara looked at the floor and sheepishly said " Hi."

" Ye want some tea?" Kaede offered Inuyasha, Kagome, and Hokara.

" No, I hate tea." Inuyasha and Hokara said in unison. They looked at each other a little strangely.

' She hates tea too.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome looked abruptly at them. Then she shook her head and looked back at Kaede and said " Yeah… I would like some tea." 

Since the day had started and they had been drinking their tea, nobody was tired anymore. So, they went with their day. Kaede fixed breakfast for everyone. After they ate everyone pretty much did their own thing. The group was too tired to go looking for jewel shards, and Kagome didn't see any close by, so they took the day to relax.

Inuyasha didn't complain; it gave him time to try to figure out who Hokara really was. He jumped up into his tree and stared up into the sky. He kept thinking about Hokara and who the hell she was. It was eating him alive not knowing.

It had now been a couple of hours later. Hokara was still being very quiet. Kagome thought to try and make conversation with her.

" Hokara?" Kagome said

" Um… yeah?" Hokara said softly

Kagome said very energetically " Come have a picnic with me, its about lunch time now anyway. So lets go."

" Ok, I guess." Hokara said as Kagome had already grabbed her arm, picked up the picnic basket, and headed out the door.

Kagome walked outside into the breezy spring day. She unfolded the blanket and spread it out onto the grass right under Inuyasha's tree. She placed the food out onto the blanket.

Inuyasha glanced down at them. ' Kagome looks so beautiful right now.' He thought as his amber eyes glistened at her presence.

Kagome started to grab a plate but set it back down. She looked around for Inuyasha. She finally looked up and saw him in his tree.

By now Inuyasha had stopped looking at her.

" Hey Inuyasha! Come join us and eat something! She yelled up to him.

He looked down and didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Finally he glanced down at her and said " Feh… alright." He jumped down and landed next to Kagome.

Kagome handed him a paper plate brought back from her time. Inuyasha helped himself to food. A lot of the stuff he wasn't sure what was and would sniff it. Most of the food was also brought from her time. He grabbed a fork and started eating, well trying at least.

" Where is everybody else?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she glanced around the field.

He swallowed his food " They left." he said as he took another huge bite.

" Where?" she asked in puzzlement.

Yet again he swallowed and said " Sango took Kirara to the town to buy crap…er I think that's what she said to the old hag. The monk, brat and hag went too."

" Oh…" she said kindly ignoring the lovely names she gave everyone.

Hokara didn't say much; she just looked at Inuyasha and Kagome talk. Hokara looked at them and how they flirted with each other. She laughed to herself and thought ' Threes a crowd." Still looking at them she continued ' what am I doing here? I don't belong in this type of environment. Plus… it seems that Inuyasha will never remember.' She stood up and said " Thankyou for the meal." Everyone else was done so she helped pack up the picnic leftovers.

The day seemed to drag on, never ending. Both Inuyasha and Hokara just sat there and said nothing, pondering their thought all day. Kagome seemed to be a little irritated by this. ' What the heck are they thinking about. Both of them I swear!' she though as she angrily mumbled to herself.

Dusk slowly fell upon the village. Hokara stood up from where she was and walked up towards the hut and walked inside. Kagome noticed Hokara going inside so she decided to follow her. 

Hokara was packing up her stuff although it was very little. She took out her sword and started to clean of the dried blood that was left on it from her last battle. ' I really don't belong here. I don't know why I ever headed this way. I mean what would I even say to Inuyasha after all…' she was distracted by Kagome walking in the door.

" Why are you packing up, are you leaving already?" Kagome asked

"Yes, I am leaving now. Thanks for your hospitality, but I should be off." Hokara said still not making eye contact with Kagome. She continued to clean her sword.

Kagome looked so desperately confused " But… but why? I had hoped you would stay."

" I told you that I would be leaving. You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up." Hokara said bitterly as she finally put her sword away and strapped it to her side.

" Couldn't you at least stay until morning?" Kagome said trying to make sense of all this.

" I travel better at night." She said coldly as she looked out the window to see the sun almost completely gone.

She looked at her like she was crazy " But it's dangerous!" You could be attacked by another youki… and in your weakened state…"

Hokara cut her off. She yelled towards her " I didn't ask you to worry about my state of condition and I am not weak! I can take care of myself! Hokara yelled as she was staring coldly into Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha heard Hokara yelling. He then jumped down from his tree and ran towards the hut. He stopped and didn't go inside. He stood there and listened to them speaking to one another.

Kagome couldn't break away from her cold stare. ' Her eyes, they look like a black whole sucking me in.' she thought realizing she was afraid. ' Kagome's eyes started to well up in tears.

Hokara looked away when she realized that the young miko had read her eyes. There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes.

Finally Kagome wiped away her tears from her chilled face and asked, " Why are you so sad?"

Hokara was a little shocked that she had the guts to ask her, but she replied anyway knowing that Kagome would never give up until she got an answer, but she couldn't answer her… it was too hard for Hokara. " What makes you think I am?"

Kagome voice became for bold and confident " Because you are! How can you possibly deny it!" she said as she walked up towards Hokara. 

Hokara stood up from her feeble position and faced Kagome. "… Because… I had a very… confusing past… " Hokara looked away again. 

Kagome walked closer towards her and sat down beside her. " I will listen, if you want to tell me."

Hokara looked at her blankly, for the first time in a long while Hokara felt that she could trust her. ' Is this why you trust her Inuyasha?' Hokara thought to herself. Hokara walked towards the back window and started her story " But… that's the thing, I don't remember much of it. All I remember is waking up at a riverbank with a huge gouge in my head. It was bleeding uncontrollably. The river was running through a village where everyone was wealthy." She paused, then continued " I remember looking from the water and seeing this woman and her son. She said " Don't worry, I'll help you. Then I blacked out. I awoke in this house; the boy put a wet cloth on my head. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He had cute little dog-ears. I was six at the time and the boy was four. We became best friends instantly. When his mother died, the boy's heart became colder. So did I. I left him never to see him again. I figured, since I couldn't remember anything before the riverbank, I lost my memory. I didn't know who my parents were, or where I came from. I still don't." she looked at Kagome's saddened face. " Sorry Kagome, I just thought I could tell you."

Kagome was in shock " I'm sorry… for everything that happened to you." She said, but all she could think of was Inuyasha. ' It sounded so much like Inuyasha, but there was no way it could have been him. He is 70 years old and Hokara is like 22, there's no way it was him.' 

Hokara got up and picked up her stuff. " Well, I should go now Kagome." She said.

" I wish you wouldn't leave, but you don't seem like the type to stay in one place. I just want you to know that you are always welcome here, with us."

Hokara was speechless. She was offered somewhere to live where she was welcome. She grinned and said, " Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me. Bye Kagome." Hokara headed for the door.

Inuyasha heard her coming and darted for his tree. He got up the old tree just in time. Hokara opened the door and waved at Kagome. Kagome waved back. Hokara walked down the old wooden stairs onto the dew filled grass. Inuyasha watched her dark figure walk across the glistening path lighted by moonlight. She walked into the forest and slowly disappeared into the fog. ' It couldn't have been her…it couldn't have…but…' Inuyasha jumped off his tree and ran after Hokara. He started to see her figure emerge.

AN:  I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 4 will be up soon, k? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I NEED THEM TO CONTIUE GOING!!! R+R byes


	4. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT!!  
  
Sorry this isn't a real chapter. BUT PLEASE READ!!!!  
  
Hey, listen what does my story need? Is it moving to fast or what? No good? I just don't know V_V. nobody is reviewing an I would kinda like some for ideas and suggestions and how I'm doing so yeah. So please help me out here. Should I continue, cause if its not good then I should just delete it ya know. Just if there is anyone reading this..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!! Thankyou for the 2 that did review I appreciate it. See ya later just thought I would let you all know. If its not good let me know and if it is let me know. I have a personal question for all of you? Have any of you had a best friend that you knew for years and then had to move away? I know I may sound pissed now .but I'm not. I just would like it if someone could tell me how to deal with it? Even if you haven't lost anyone give me some suggestions..Its tearing me up inside. I would like some advice. Sorry. bac to the story, R+R!! Chapter 4 should be up soon, k? thanks for your understanding.  
  
~ Suraka-chan~ 


	5. Lost Friendship

Unknown Royalty

****

Lost Friendship

****

****

****

AN:  Hey, thank you so much for all the reviews. I needed them, definitely a boost of self-esteem. I wont stop the story, so yeah. Thanks for answering my personal question. I know it's not an uncommon thing, but losing him…ya know, it's hard. Anyway… I got another chapter. Hope you guys like it and R+R!!!!!! Also, I know it may seem like Inuyasha and Hokara have a little more than a friendship, but don't worry, Inuyasha loves Kagome. Hokara… well you'll have to read more on that later, but not this chappie! Byes!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

****

****

Hokara opened the door and waved at Kagome. Kagome waved back. Hokara walked down the old wooden stairs onto the dew filled grass. Inuyasha watched her dark figure walk across the glistening path lighted by moonlight. She walked into the forest and slowly disappeared into the fog. ' It couldn't have been her…it couldn't have…but…' Inuyasha jumped off his tree and ran after Hokara. He started to see her figure emerge.

Inuyasha ran through the fog caught up with her. " Wait!" he yelled to Hokara.

She raised her head up. ' Inuyasha?' she thought. She turned her head around only to see the shape of a man with claws and dog-ears headed towards her. She chuckled and said " Why is it that every time I try to leave, you're always right behind me, delaying me further?"

He looked blankly as he thought to himself; he hadn't noticed it before. " Actually, I have a question and it may seem kind of impossible, but…" he paused " Are you that girl? I mean; I over heard you talking with Kagome. You said that a woman and her son found you, and took you in. It's just, when I was about 4 years old, I vaguely remember finding a hurt young girl by the riverbank. She was my first friend. Once my mother died, she left. I never trusted anyone fully again. I figured by now she was dead or quite old, me being around 70 years old. You just are unbelievably like to her. There's no way that you could be her…could there. I just hoped…that's all. To see her one more time." He turned around facing the fog. "Sorry to bother you _Hokara_."(AN: I know, it's a little out of character.)

Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Hokara let out a faint yelp. She looked down at her arm; it was spontaneously pulsing. She grabbed it with her good arm. ' Uhh…god… what's wrong with my arm…ow it really hurts.' She thought as she started to cringe.

Inuyasha quickly spun around to face Hokara. " What happen?"

She faintly smiled as sweat dripped down her face. She walked up to him. She put her arms around him in an embrace. " You remembered me Inuyasha. I thought you never would. I missed you so much. You were always my best friend for life."(For all of you wondering, Kagome and Inuyasha are in love NOT Inuyasha and Hokara, don't worry. Inuyasha and Hokara are just old friends.) She said still embracing him. She let go. Her arm was still pulsing rapidly now.

Inuyasha stood there staring at her and her arm. He was in shock. 

Hokara let out a yelp of pain once again. It was burning and stinging her arm. It felt like knives piercing through her skin.

Inuyasha still finally snapped out of his gaze. He looked at her and said " It was you… after all these years… it was you _Hokara_."

" Ahh." She screamed. Her other arm started pulsing at an increasing rate. Eventually, her eyes went completely black. Both of her arms flew back real fast and stopped when they reached her sides. They rose and leveled off with her head. Hokara looked like she was in invisible shackles. She slowly spun around in a circle while rising a couple inches off the grassy forest floor.

Inuyasha stood there in shock. He looked at her; she appeared to be unconscious. " Hey wake up!" He yelled to her. He walked up towards her and grabbed her arm. " _Hokara_ can you…"

Hokara's eyes flung open. A light emerged from her body encircling her in vast white warmth. She screamed and lighting shot from her body and struck Inuyasha. He then flew back into a tree. She continued screaming. She finally settled down. Her breathing was staggered.

Inuyasha looked bewildered by her sight. All he could manage to say is " What do I do now?"

Hokara was still raised above the forest floor. The light was still wrapped around her lifeless body.  She didn't move on the outside, but she was still thinking in her mind. ' Oh no! Inuyasha, what have I done to him.' She tried to move towards Inuyasha and call out his name, but nothing happened. ' What's wrong with me? I can't move or speak! Why am I like this? What is happening to me?' she thought as she continued to try and move, but her tries were futile. She closed her eyes as tears streamed steadily down her cheeks. ' Why is this happening to me?' 

" You don't remember your past do you? I can help you to know if you accept me. I know who you were and are. I knew your parents, very well."

Hokara slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, but instead of seeing the forest and Inuyasha; all she saw was a never-ending blanket of white. It was like a room, that didn't stop. She could move again where she was. Hokara spun around to see a form of life, the speaker of the voice. She abruptly stopped. She saw a black orb floating in front of her. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at in without blinking.

" So your past intrigues you? As suspected, you don't remember your past do you?" the voice said as in echoed through the white nothingness.

" What do you mean 'my past'? Who the hell are you and where are you?" Hokara asked in a quite demanding way.

" I am only a person trying to help you to understand your past; for you to remember it." The voice said.

" Who are you?????" Hokara yelled as she drawled her sword.

But, the voice only continued " There is no need for your sword, it wont do u any good with me!" The voice lowered its voice and continued again " If you desire to know your path, touch the orb Hokara."

Hokara blankly stared at the orb. It just floated and didn't move. The colors of black and deep purple swirled in the center. She slowly stepped towards the orb until the point she was standing right in front of it. Hokara raised her hand to touch it, but she quickly pulled back.

" Touch the orb Hokara, it's your past! Touch it and remember your true essence of being; your meaning of life!" the voice shouted as it rung through Hokara's ears.

'What should I do?' Hokara thought as she replayed the words spoken by the voice. Hokara couldn't resist the temptation. ' For the first time in my life, someone in the world has a clue, about me and my past… hopefully.' Hokara reached out her hand above the orb. ' Here goes nothing.' Hokara thought as she took in a deep breath and set her hand down upon the orb.

The voice started to speak again, but this time the voice had a deeper, darker tone to it. " Heh heh heh heh heh heh!!!  Now you will witness true darkness.' 

The orb cracked down the middle, and opened. The darkness crept out of the orb and spread throughout the white nothingness, turning it into a complete shadow. Hokara tried to breath, but she was unable. The darkness was suffocating her. She was being swallowed by it.

Inuyasha had been staring at Hokara. There hadn't been any sign of movement. Inuyasha took a step forward, she suddenly she gasped for air. She was breathing heavily. 'Is she ok?' Inuyasha wondered. He just watched her trying to breath. Then she gradually stopped and started to breath at a normal pace again. 

Hokara was in a battle of light and dark in her own mind. She was losing. She didn't know what to do. ' Inuyasha.' She thought. Then it hit her, ' Inuyasha, I'm in pain because you says my name! Every time he speaks my name it gets worse!' The only thing sustaining Hokara in this atmosphere is her desire to live. 

Inuyasha went in the direction of the frail Hokara. 

With the little bit of self-control that Hokara had left, she tried to speak although the attempt was useless.' Don't speak my name Inuyasha.' Hokara pleaded.

Inuyasha gazed at her. His mouth opened to speak. Hokara knew what was coming. She cried in her mind when she heard the breath escape from Inuyasha's lips. She knew that once her name was said, she would be consumed. Tears ran down her tender cheeks. Hokara seemed to be hearing her name in slow motion. She knew there was no hope for her.

Inuyasha let the words crept slowly from his lips" Hokara?" 

Hokara's tears stopped streaming. They ceased to exist. Her face had a look of acceptance on it. She knew it was over once she heard his first breath. The darkness spread throughout her mind completely.

Hokara started to rise even higher off the ground and her eyes slowly drifted shut. Inuyasha hadn't seen anything like this before. He just stood there in absolute amazement. ' What's happening to her?' he thought wide-eyed.

 Hokara's white light was gradually transforming into a swirling black glow with deep purple streaks running through it. She was completely covered by the energy. All that could be seen of her was a shadowy outline of her figure.

The orb surrounding her was growing stronger. Hokara's figure started getting fainter. Then, two read spots appeared through the glow. " Heh, heh, heh... " A voice cackled from inside the black energy. The evil light disappeared into nothing. Hokara uncurled herself from her crouched position and placed her foot on the wet forest floor. The red spots, which were revealed as her eyes slowly faded until they were back to there previous cold, black eyes. Hokara looked at Inuyasha as though she was analyzing him " Pfft… weakling." She murmured under her breath. Hokara tried to walk past Inuyasha.

Inuyasha finally snapped out of it " What happened? What's happened to you?" Inuyasha asked in a very confused voice.

Hokara didn't even acknowledge him; she just continued in the direction she was headed.

" _Hokara_!" he yelled angrily.

She rapidly spun around when she heard her name from him. It burned her body from the inside out. There was nothing she could do to protect herself from it. Hokara grabbed her sword from its case and raised it above her head.

'Hokara!' She flinched and put down her arm. The voice had returned. It seemed only she could hear him, for he was talking in her mind.

She spoke to him the same way 'Yes, what the hell do you want?' she replied arrogantly as she put the sword back into its proper place. 

' Don't you speak to me that way, I'm your master!' He barked.

' Yeah, well what do you want?' she said still not caring much.

' I want you not to have any concern for that boy over their and his friends.' The voice said. Hokara pursued forward again.

' Hokara,' the voice said once again, but more solemn this time. He continued 'don't get involved with them…but, if they get in the way of fulfilling your mission…annihilate them.'

Hokara stopped abruptly and looked at Inuyasha. It seemed that Hokara was trying to remember, but having no success in doing so. ' Where do I know him from? Who is he?' She thought secretively to herself. She blinked and with a cold glance she looked directly at the stunned Inuyasha. ' I will… Master Okono.' She continued forward, not daring to even look at Inuyasha. She feared that is she looked he would speak. She didn't ponder on the thought any longer.

Inuyasha didn't understand anything. He was completely bewildered. He sniffed the air ' Her scent, it's different some how.' He ran right in front of her and grabbed her bare arms. He gazed into her eyes; they had no life of her own, none that was ever hers at least. As he looked away, he realized the chill coming from her arms. Her body had no warmth. Almost like her soul was gone, or sealed deep within her. Inuyasha frantically searched for an answer, but nothing came to mind. He didn't know what to do. It was just too unnatural to be that cold. Inuyasha raised his hand up to her forehead. ' Her head is just as cold as her arms." Inuyasha noticed. He just shook his head in disbelief. " What now?" Inuyasha questioned as Hokara just looked up to Inuyasha in a clueless gaze. 

"Who are you? Get off me!" Hokara demanded as she pushed Inuyasha off her.

Inuyasha raised his head to meet Hokara's gaze " You really don't know who I am do you?"  Hokara asked as his soft golden eyes glistened in the moonlight.

Hokara just stood there with a stern face and replied. " No, I don't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: thanks for all the reviews again. Oh and a special shout out to angelfoxeyes. Thanks! keep reviewing and tell me how I'm doing. Ok? Well, chapter 5 shouldn't be too long. Ok well don't wanna make this too long so byes! R+R!!!!!! 


	6. The Truth

Unknown Royalty

****

****

**The Truth**

****

****

****

****

****

****

AN: Hey, got a new chapter. Hope ya like it. There is a special guest in today's chapter. Hee hee. Lalalala. Just read and find out who. God I am out of it. Byes!! Please Review!!!!!! Byes!

****

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

"Who are you? Get off me!" Hokara demanded as she pushed Inuyasha off her.

Inuyasha raised his head to meet Hokara's gaze " You really don't know who I am do you?"  Inuyasha asked as his soft golden eyes glistened in the moonlight.

Hokara just stood there with a stern face and replied. " No, I don't."

Inuyasha didn't know what to think. He didn't move, he was frozen there like a stone statue.

Hokara stood there in disbelief at what he was asking. ' I think I would know if I knew him..but, I still have a feeling that I'm forgetting something.' She shrugged it off and concentrated at the task at hand. " I'm leaving, get out of my way!" she yelled.

" No I…" He said sternly but was cut of by Hokara.

" Fine, then face the consequences!" she growled. Hokara's hands started admitting immense black energy. She outstretched her arm and a blast of energy caught Inuyasha off guard. Immediately after the black energy made contact with Inuyasha, he flew back into a nearby tree leaving him unconscious. Hokara walked towards the depths of the forest and disappeared into the late nights fog.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kagome was lying in bed wide-awake. ' I hope she's ok.' Kagome thought as she looked out the window at the radiant full moon. Kagome was very irritable and restless. 'God!' she thought in her head. ' Hokara and Inuyasha...it's been bugging me lately. What's up with those two. They are so alike and what were they talking about when I wasn't there. I can't take it anymore. I will just go and talk to Inuyasha myself.' And with that she quietly stormed out of the house very determined to get answers. As she approached the tree, he was gone. She frantically looked around. " Inuyasha?" she called. There was no response, just the wind blowing in and the fog becoming thinker with every breath. Kagome became very worried in were Inuyasha's whereabouts were. "Inuyasha?!" she screamed.

Sango shot up out of bed. ' Kagome?' she thought as she looked around and not finding the young miko. Sango walked over to Miroku and shook him. " Miroku." she whispered. He didn't move, still in a soft slumber. She leaned in closer and whispered a little louder " Miroku!" 

A hand then rose up to meet Sango behind. " Yes what would you like dearest? A little mid-night romance?"

*SLAP* " Nows not the time for your stupid games hentai!" Sango said quite angrily. " Kagome is gone and I heard her voice outside. So come on lets go!" she said loudly.

" Wait I'm coming too!" Shippo cried from the corner of the room. Shippo followed them outside. They saw Kagome frantically searching for Inuyasha.

" Kagome!" Sango yelled out to her. " What's wrong?" She said as she took a deep breath.

Kagome, still frantically looking for him said  " Inuyasha he's gone he's…" Kagome stopped when she saw Shippo sniffing the air rapidly. " What is it Shippo?" She asked him.

Shippo didn't say anything at first but then replied " It's Inuyasha." Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Shippo interrupted her and continued, " I smell… his blood. "

Kagome's eyes flickered and grew wide. She became angry and upset; she was utterly speechless. Her eyes narrowed into an evil glare. " Get my bow!" She told Shippo in a hushed voice.

Shippo ran and got them. " Here Kagome." He said trying not to make to much eye contact with her. ' Kagome is scaring me.' Shippo thought. 

" Shippo! What direction is he?" she asked looking at Shippo.

Shippo closed his eyes and sniffed the air. " There!" he yelled as he pointed in the direction of the woods.

Kagome shifted her head to the forest. She didn't even look back. She darted forward in the pursuit of finding Inuyasha. ' He better be ok! ' She thought as her angry grew. ' Whoever has hurt him will pay!' She picked up the pace.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran after her, but they were having a hard time following Kagome. She was very persistent when she wanted to be and nothing could get in her way.

Through the clearing, Kagome could see a faint red blur. She realized that it was Inuyasha. She rushed to his side in a blink of an eye. " Inuyasha!" she cried. He didn't move nor speak. She put her head on his battered chest. " He still has a pulse" she said relived. She looked over her shoulder to tell the news to the others, but it seemed that they hadn't caught up with her yet. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. The moon that was previously hidden behind the clouds reappeared among the starry night sky, and hit Inuyasha's gentle face. Kagome smiled.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha's limp body off the tree trunk and onto the ground. She placed his head on her old wooden arrow case. " Beautiful." She murmured as the moonlight glistened in his hair. Kagome leaned in with a smile on her face. She kissed him as tears welded up in her eyes. " You'll be ok." She said softly. She hovered over him and stroking his slivery hair.

Inuyasha flinched a little; making a small growl as he moved. Kagome giggled.

In the back round, behind the bushes; Miroku and Sango were prying on Kaogme. Shippo was being smothered behind Miroku's back so he would stay silent.

" Should we go yet? I feel bad…this isn't like me to go spying on people."

" No, he's fine. Let it be for a couple more minutes." He said with maturity. He then glares at Sango and said " I don't spy on people often either." He grumbles; losing his maturity quite fast.

Inuyasha becam conscious, and drogily opened his eyes. " Ka…Kagome?" He said in astonishment at her presence. His eyes grew wide without him even knowing it. ' She's so beautiful…right now. She looks like an angel.'

Kagome was incredible. Her head was in front of the moon, so that only the light of the moon could be seen as the outline of Kagome. She had a wide smile plastered on her face as tears of joy ran down her reddened face. " Are you ok?" she whispered, for she was fearful to break their gaze.

" Yeah, just a small scratch." He said roughly.

Kagome laughed, very relieved.

Inuyasha stood up and leaned against a tree.

" Shippo." Miroku whispered. " Don't tell them we were back here, or else." Miroku said as he made a fist.

Shippo who was now a little worried made a big gulping sound from the back of his small throat. " Whatever you say Miroku." He replied fearfully.

"Lets go." Sango said who was now quite irritated by this game. 

They walked out of their hiding place and appeared among the fog. " There you are!" Miroku said cheerfully. " I pray that Inuyasha is alright."

" Shove it monk, I'm fine." He growled.

Kagome finally got up off the wet grass. She walked over and stood next to Inuyasha. Kagome's smile from the sight of her friends had faded and her tone became more seriouls. She directed her question towards Inuyasha " What happened? Who or what did that to you." She said as she secretively gritted her teeth together.

Inuyasha didn't say anything at first. He found it sexy when Kagome was angry. He finally snapped out of his daze saying, " It was…Hokara. Something dramatic happened to her. I don't know what, but her smell was different in ways. It wasn't her on the outside. All of her memory is gone. She didn't remember you, me, or any of us. There was nothing I could do."

Kagome made a fist, as she looked down at the ground, unable to see her eyes. Her hand was shaking violently. 

Inuyasha tried to touch her, but Kagome smacked him away. Inuyasha could smell it; the salty liquid lingering in the air. He looked down at the source. Droplets of water were accumulating on the ground below. He realized that the droplets were tears rolling off of Kagome's cheeks. " Kagome…"

He was cut off by Kagome's words " What is it with you two? You don't make friends that easily and you have been very quiet lately. What are you hiding…. another dead girlfriend?!" she yelled.

Kagome looked at the ground and said nothing for a minute. She forced her eyes so gaze at Inuyasha' furious face. To her amazement, he wasn't growling or raising a fist. Inuyasha face was turned to the right, and his eyes were closed. A gust of wind blew from the opposite direction. Inuyasha's hair waved in front of his face so that it couldn't be seen. " Sorry." She whispered. She knew that wouldn't take back what she said. Kagome felt bad, only hoping for amends from him." I didn't mean it. I just go frustrated. " She apologized. " I …"

Inuyasha turned his heah forcing his hair to go behind him. He opened his eyes and looked directly in Kagome's. He then raised his hand up and placed his fingers on her soft lips. He slowly leaned in and kissed her passionately. He broke off the pleasurable lust they longed for even though their bodies begged for it to continue. " It's ok. I just…" he paused. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were in shock. Inuyasha leaned to one side of Kagome and glared at he three." Do you mind?" Inuyasha asked.

" No." Said Miroku cheerfully.

*SMACK* Miroku was hit over the end with Sango. " Come on Miroku, their hinting toward privacy. " Sango said as she grabbed his arm and disappeared from the area." We'll be right over here." Sango called while Shippo willingly followed her.

Kagome watched them leave the open area among the forest and disappear through the trees. She looked at Inuyasha lovingly " You were saying?" She said curiously with a corked smile on her hidden face. The fog was getting thinker as they spoke. It was getting harder and harder to see.

" Right." He replied with a sigh. He took a deep breath, ready to explain everything to Kagome. " Well, I know Hokara told you about her past,  right?"

" Yeah, she said that she couldn't remember anything before waking up by a river and this woman and her son…" She stopped. Her eyes grew wide. Inuyasha shook his head slightly. " It was you!" Kagome said in a shocked voice. " I had a feeling."

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. " It was hard for me to remember, since it was so long ago. But, I do remember finding her bye the river on that rainy morning." He said while he was searching his mind for answers.

Kagome had settled down. " How is that possible? She is human isn't she?"

Inuyasha bit his lower lip. " I'm not so sure anymore, but I do know it was her. She said so herself, before she changed.

" What happened tonight, before I showed up?

" Hokara changed dramatically. It is hard to describe. She started out fine, but she changed, into something evil. Something with no memory or care. She could use black energy. She caught me off guard and I was shot into a tree." Inuyasha explained to Kagome about what exactly happened. (AN: Sorry, I love details and descriptions, but it would be like the same thing you read in the last chapter, so just imagine Inuyasha trying to describe it to Kagome. Ok well Kagome knows what happened.)

Kagome reviewed everything Inuyasha had said ' That's why I've been so irritable, all that black energy circulating around me.' She thought to herself. ' Hokara.' She continued. ' I don't know precisely what happened to you, but we will save you no matter what!' Kagome grew angrier. " We have to go after her immediately!" Kagome stated.

" Then it settled, we will head out tonight…" Inuyasha's nose twitched. He bent down and casually picked up three medium sized rocks. He flicked tossed them one at a time into the surrounding bushes. 

Suddenly noises were heard. " Ahh!" Was the first noise to be heard. " Ow." Was heard from the second, and silence was heard from the third. 

Inuyasha continued " and I imagine you three will accompany us."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came out rubbing their heads. Sango looked exceptionally pissed and hit the Miroku in the back of his head. " Ow…what did u do that for?"

" That's the last time I ever listen to you!" She screamed.

They all grabbed their weapon of choice. 

" Inuyasha, which direction is she moving in?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sniffed the midnight's air in a staggered movement. " She's passing through the heart of the forest…that way." He pointed in the direction in which he spoke of. It was the darkest part of the forest. It was never light in there, not even by the sun on the clearest and brightest of days. 

Kagome took a deep breath and relaxed. " Ok, then lets go!" Kagome said with bravery as she took the lead.

' She is getting stronger everyday.' He thought as the others passed by him. A slight smile appeared on his stubborn face. Inuyasha walked over and grasped Kagome's hands. He lifted her upon his back as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo rode Kirara. (AN: I know that it is Kilala in English, but incase anybody wasn't sure, Kirara is the proper name for Sango's cat demon companion.) They walked hopelessly into the forest depths, not knowing what to expect.

Further into the forest, in a darker, more evil place, Hokara walked endlessly forward; killing off whoever may stand in her way without any sympathy for them. With one final strike of her sword, she slipped it into its scabbard as the last body fell to the cold ground, not moving or flinching. One youki was left on the earth's suface, missing most of his essential body parts. He couldn't move. " What are you?" It choked out.

Hokara cringed and growled. " You should be dead!" she yelled. She reached for her sword and raised it above her head. " No matter… you wont be alive much longer. Be proud to have lasted past one strike of my sword. Hokara sliced the youki's throat, killing it instantly. Hokara raised her blade to her tongue as she licked the blood off it. ' This is what I crave and I want more…' She thought horrifically. She paused. ' I can feel them, coming closer, Inuyasha and his friends. They are persistent, I will just have to take care of them just like everyone else.' She thought, as she looked back at all the dead bodies, youki and human alike. Hokara jerked her head to the right. " Who's there?" she yelled. 

A voice was then called out from the trees. " Why have you killed so many of my followers and why are you on my lands?" A mysterious voice asked.

" Are going to try and stop me?" Hokara said in a humorous voice.

" I just might have to. Not for the weaklings that died by your blade, but your blood's aroma is spreading throughout my lands and I do not enjoy the smell. It has the smell of neither human, nor any normal youki's that I've ever encountered. It burns as I unwillingly inhale it." The voice replied. A white blur jumped down from the trees and landed a couple feet away from the blood stained Hokara. He had long white hair and red strips across his face. He had the symbol of royalty on his forehead. " You shall die now."

" I think you shall be the one who will be tasting the dirt from the ground and feeling my deadly blade run through your precious flesh." She said coldly as she got in her fighting stance. " Now lets fight!" she yelled as she lunged at the mystery youki.

AN: Hey!! So how was the chap? Too what? I know…different. Umm…can anyone guess who the mystery youki is? Hmm…..lets think. Just kidding. I think it's obvious. *humms Sesshie in the backround* Well, please REVIEW and I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks!!


	7. Unclouded Eyes

Unknown Royalty 

****

****

**Unclouded Eyes**

****

****

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Hey, PLEASE, PLEASE R+R!!!!! I was worried about the last chapter….I dunno…was it too separated from the others?? I dunno. I am happy I time have time to type this thing because I have no responsibilities …so yeah. Heh….me responsible!!! *cough*** oh** well….i really want some reviews….ok??  o and I would like to apologize for my spellings. Shippo…. isn't spelled that way..it's Shippou. Also, youki isn't spelled that way either…it's spelled…youkai. Forgive me ^^;…my bad!?!?! 

Well, I am upset now….don't u hate it when parents say ur good at something and you find out ur not? Well, tear. Its ok I guess. But..i do think I am a good drawler…I love to write and draw. Heh….i am actually in the process of drawing Hokara. I draw realistically and anime style, which should I draw Hokara?…fun fun. Well, enjoy the chapter. And read below…it has some important stuff.

Disclaimer : I already said I don't own Inuyasha, but some words in my story are parts of a song called 30 Minutes by Tatu. It sounded so much like the story; I usually don't do song fics, but not really a song fic. Just read and you'll see. Also, it's not throughout the song…just in one part. This is a one-time thing. Thanks and if u don't like it tell me…I would like to know. Enjoy!!!

" I think you shall be the one who will be tasting the dirt from the ground and feeling my deadly blade run through your precious flesh." She said coldly as she got in her fighting stance. " Now lets fight!" she yelled as she lunged at the mystery youkai.

The youkai dodged her easily. " Heh…and you're the one's that killed them" He said pointing towards the bodies. 

Hokara violently swung her sword around only hoping to pierce the skin of this fierce opponent. " You will die!!" she screamed as she charged at him.

The mystery youkai raised his one hand in front of his face. Green poison surrounded his slender hand and claws. He outstretched his arm towards Hokara. She was hit and stumbled backward rolling unwillingly on the ground. She trembled and looked at her stomach, it was smoking and sizzling. She gritted her teeth and grew with hatred towards him. 

' Hokara…stop this now!!!' Okono, her master yelled from inside her head. 

' Shut up! I will do this with my own will. I long for this fight! So, stay out of it!' She yelled back unwary of her words.

' You will not disobey me like your parents did Hokara!' Okono yelled.

Hokara's eyes flickered back to their auburn color from before. ' What do you know about my parents?' She asked Okono from with in her head.

" They were high and mighty. They didn't take my advice, so I killed the stupid fools with my own two hands. They were never powerful like you. YOU WILL STAY MY SERVENT, SO STOP RESISTING. With your blood you can fulfill my mission of ruling the kingdom of the Northern Lands. You will reclaim it, and then give it to me, your faithful apprentice. Then you will _mysteriously_ die!" He paused " Well, I better erase all memory of this event and take complete control of you my dear Hokara.'

' You conniving murderer!' She screamed as tears filled her eyes. She looked up at the royal youkai. " You must help me Lord Sesshomaru, before it's too late." She said as her once auburn eyes turned black once more. Black light filled her body through every available inch, she lost all of her memory, and she lost everything.

Sesshomaru was in shock. His amber eyes were wide. ' Who is this wench?' He thought. Sesshomaru noticed that her eyes changed colors. He had no idea what was going on. Her smell went from confused to dark and evil. ' It's almost like two different people.' He thought in puzzlement. 

Hokara arose from the ground and wiped off the dirt that covered her from head to toe. Her body had no more life of her own in it. Hokara's soul was covered completely; corrupted by the murderer of her parents. " Get out of my way!" She placed her hand in a curve shaped position and black energy covered her hand, swirling around emitting immense power.

Inuyasha ran up and appeared from the fog. " Wait Hokara!" He yelled. The rest of the group appeared right behind him.

" AHH!" Hokara screamed and fell to her knees. Her energy vanished from her hand. She raised her hands up to her head and placed them on her ears as though something was hurting her. " STOP IT NOW!" She screamed as she shacked her head around violently. 

Inuyasha finally understood it. Every time he said her name, it hurt her. Not her, but this evil her. 

An uninviting gust of wind stirred through the air.  ' It's time I took this into my own hands Hokara.' The Okono said. ' That boy must die!' The wind blew ferociously and entered Hokara's body. Her head lifted from her fearful position. Her eyes glowed a blood red color. She revealed a smile of hatred that developed across her face. ' HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" The possessed Hokara shouted through the trees. " This meeting is unwanted." A voice replied, not of Hokaras'. It was deep and unnatural. " You people are ruining my plans. I need Hokara for reasons of my own. If you don't leave now, you will be killed by the hands of ones you love, to the death."

" Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled.

" What have you done to her? Why have you possessed her?" Kagome asked with an enraged voice. It seemed Kagome could tell first hand that Hokara was possessed. 

Sesshomaru stared at the scene, not saying much. Half wondering what is going on and half wondering how he became involved in his little brothers petty problems. ' It seems the miko has became stronger from our last encounter.' He said to himself. ' Although,' he continued ' I do believe I will find this interesting.' He stood there in silence letting the problem grow.

"My name is Okono and she is here, safe and sound, but I have plans for her." Okono chuckled from inside Hokara's body. Okono crushed a small pouch inside his hand. The others did not notice this activity. A clear smoke escaped from it, and the wind spread it around the group.

" Do you find this amusing?" Miroku roared pointing his staff at him in frustration.

" Why do you talk like it's your battle Miroku?!" Sango yelled 

" What makes it yours?" Miroku yelled in anger.

' I see its already starting to take affect.' Okono cackled from within. 

" Sango! Miroku! What's wrong with you?" Shippou yelled in question.

Kagome looked over at Shippou and said " Oh shut up you stupid brat. You have no idea what's going on, so just keep your mouth shut!"

Shippou, for one of the first time in his life, growled at Kagome " You don't know what you're saying wench." He said sounding just like Inuyasha.

" You brat!" She yelled. Kagome grabbed an arrow and placed in on the bow. She pulled it back, ready to strike the young kitsune. " You want this?" She screamed in fury.

" Give me your best shot!" Shippou said with an unnatural smirk across face.

Okono laughed to himself as he backed into the trees, making himself scarce. " I think I've done enough." He said. His spirit left Hokara's frail body and disappeared with the night's breeze.

Shippou and Kagome got into a fight, as did Miroku and Sango.  They all were throwing their weapons and spells at each other in an all out rage. 

' What's that smell?' Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both thought. As they inhaled the unrecognizable scent rapidly, it finally took into affect. Their eyes turned the color of blood, shining brightly and compressed into a squint. Their fangs grew slightly, as did their claws. They flashed them in a fair warning. The invisible smoke was having a horrendous affect on them, for the fact of having youkai blood. Both raised their hands to unleash fury upon the other. They snarled and growled like untamed animals.

" What… where am I?" The familiar voice of Hokara asked, holding her stomach. She caught a glimpse of outside and grew hateful. " It's them." She called out loud. Hokara was still not herself; eyes still black and soul still tainted. She pulled the branches back so that she could see the group. She walked into the clearing, where they were. She looked and her eyes grew with horror. ' What's going on?' She thought in bewilderment. ' Why are they fighting? I thought they were friends?' Hokara watched the fights. She watched Sango throwing her hiraikotsu at Miroku who was opening glimpses of his wind tunnel. Although, Sango would hit his arm, disarming it for minutes at a time. Kagome was shooting purified arrows at Shippou who shot foxfire and his tricks at her. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in an all out fight; fists, claws, fangs, and swords. 

Hokara watched them in horror. Tears filled her hatred eyes and fell across her rosy cheeks. ' Why am I crying?' She wondered ' I don't care for these people. I don't even know them.'

The battles continued. It was getting worse by the minute. Blood covered the ground and filled the air. They had all been wounded and calling out unkindly words towards each other. 

Hokara, who was still crying, looked around in disbelief. " I caused this." She said to herself. 

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both drew out there most deadly weapon and got into a stance, to obliterate each other once and for all. " We shall in this here little brother." Sesshomaru growled.

" You read my mind, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha smirked. Then, Kagome raised her strongest arrow to face Shippou. Shippou made the biggest ball of foxfire he could possibly make. Sango lifted her hiraikotsu to strike Miroku. Miroku held his prayer beads; ready to unleash his wind tunnel in a spilt second. I was the final blow. Everyone would surely perish in this fight between friends. A fight to the death.

Hokara snapped. She crashed to her knees. It was the end of her only friends; she was the source of the problem. Her eyes went back to there auburn color. " I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" 

(This is the song…. Tatu – 30 Minutes)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mama, Papa  
Forgive me   
  
Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide  
  
Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life  
  
Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail  
  
In the moment   
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes  
  
30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide  
  
30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide  
  
Carousels   
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes  
  
Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain  
  
Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail  
  
Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Hokara looked up from her knees " I CAUSED THIS!! " She yelled at the top of her lungs. " And I must fix it!" She screamed and ran full speed directly in the middle of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's blow; hoping to prevent the incident about to take place. A white light flashed at the collision of the powerful weapons and Hokara's insubstantial body.

The white light spread throughout the land, making the night look like day. Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango blinked at shook their heads, realizing what had happened. They barely held them selves up. They were covered in cuts and bruises. 

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went back to normal and they blinked rapidly as their eyes faded to as they were. They hadn't moved from their positions. Inuyasha raised his head to where his tetsusaiga was placed. His eyes widened in horror. " Ho..Hokara." He said blankly. The tetsusaiga had pierced all the way through her body. 

Sesshomaru was just clicking back into reality. He looked up and saw his hand through this girl. ' That girl, she blocked our attack. She saved… all of our lives.' He was in shock. Hokara was on her knees with two big holes through her. The brothers were fearful to move. 

Hokara gasped and cringed in pain.

" Hok…" Inuyasha started.

Hokara motioned him off. " It's ok Inuyasha. I'm just glad that I saved the lives of my only friends. I'm so sorry I was a burden on you all. I know, you all were so kind to me, and I never showed how much I appreciated it. Thank you so much, for everything. " She paused and cringed as tears flowed down her face again. " I had just wished things had turned out differently. I just hope one day I will see you again, in another life."

" Wait don't die!" Kagome yelled to her from behind Inuyasha.

Hokara just faintly smiled. Her head fell gently onto her shoulder. Her eyes shut in a final rest and stopped breathing. Hokara died.

" Is she…?"Sango started while dragging her wounded leg towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just shook his head up and down.

At first, nobody moved. Sesshomaru was the first indication of movement. He showed no sign of remorse. He jerked his hand out of Hokara's body. Inuyasha held her with one hand, and with the other, he yanked the sword from the lifeless mass she had become. He laid her on her back. Kagome fell to her knees and started to cry at what she had witnessed. She felt so bad. " I could have done something." She cried. 

Sango limped over to Kagome. " There was nothing any of us could have done." She said trying not to hurt Kagome any further.

Inuyasha stood there staring at her. He finally crouched down. ' I'm sorry.' He thought in his head. Then, something unexpected happened. A single tear, all alone, fell from Inuyasha's cheek and hit Hokara's forehead.

A light emerged from the spot that the tear hit and blinded the group. It was similar to the light from before, it was inviting. It was a pure white light, and warm to the skin. It covered Hokara's entire body. The process went fast. It was comforting. The light rapped around the group, giving them reassurance of life. It healed the wounds inflicted on them in battle and smiled at the feeling it gave. It fluttered and descended back into Hokara's body. The group blinked, and showed signs of disappointment that the light departed from there bodies. Sesshomaru still deprived the rest of his true emotions.

"What was that all abo…Oh my god!" Kagome screamed.

Everybody looked down at Hokara to see why Kagome had screamed. Hokara was changed. She still resembled her old self, but different in a few ways. Her hair was longer and a shiny black. Her outfit changed to a beautiful ancient kimono. But, the most distinct change was the black markings on her face and her appearance. 

" That smell, it smells like a youkai. Well, a dead one." Inuyasha said roughly. Her appearance changed, but not the fact of her life. She was still dead. Inuyasha noticed that Hokara had claws and her fangs were visible. " She has transformed into a youkai. That probably why her blood had the horrible stench to it… but how?" He said.

" Those marks…" Sesshomaru said. Everyone was surprised to hear him speak. He hadn't said much, if anything at all. There were marks across Hokara's face and forehead. There were black with purple lining double triangle marks on the side of her cheeks. The most remarkable thing was the crescent moon on her forehead. It looked identical to Sesshomaru's except the points faced the ground.(AN: So an upside down crescent moon, but like Sesshomaru's moon.). " This couldn't mean… that after all these years…" Sesshomaru said to himself more than anyone else. Sesshomaru dashed over and lifted Hokara into his arms. Her body was limp in Sesshomaru's arm. He jumped up into the trees and disappeared. 

Inuyasha tried to follow, but was unable to compare to his brothers speed and agility through the trees. " Wait Sesshomaru! Where are you taking her?" There was no answer. " SESSHOMARU!!!" Inuyahsa yelled. Inuyasha sniffed the air for his brother's presence, but he was gone. All that was left was his lingering aroma. 

Kagome caught up with Inuyasha. " Did he get away?" Kagome asked out of breath.

Inuyasha faced away from Kagome. He replied in a disappointed voice " Yeah, he did."

AN: Alrighty...how was that? I dunno. Finally, I'm getting to the good part right? lol. Please review ok? I would like to add before I forget. If any of u know….i did not get any ideas from Sailor Moon. Ok, u should know...about sesshie ^^*drools* random person snaps fingers in front of Suraka's face* 'Huh what? Oh sorry. Well, as I was saying…sesshomaru *grr* has that Sideways crescent moon on his head…that's were I got it from. Well, review ok? Sorry if it's too long. OH AND HOW WAS THE SONG…I HAD TO PUT IT…PLUS IT'S NOT LIKE A SONG FIC!! OK REVIEW BYES!!!! Tell me the truth!!!! Cause I wanna know if this is all too sudden…like happening way too fast??? Oh and umm…I will describe more of Hokara in the next chapter. You'll see why soon enough. Hee hee hee.

~Suraka-Chan~ opps u know who I am… I need bedrest!!!! @_@


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey Everyone!! I have an announcement to make.  
  
Ok hey, sorry this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to say a couple things so listen up. Ok thanks everyone for all the reviews. I highly appreciate them. Also, my step mom wanted to read my story V_V...but not in their current condition.but ohwell. I want her to read them, but I had to change them. So I spent a lot of time rereading them and getting out curse words. Opps? lol. Oh well. But the thing is there have been changes. Just small things with cursing, but the biggest thing is the first chapter. first paragraph. I thought that Hokara came too, fast.just all of a sudden. So, I gave her a little introduction. Nothing big. Just u might wanna check it out. Well, keep reviewing, and I will continue with my next chapter soon. Ok? And, I'm glad you all love my story. And I hope the changes don't make u angry. It doesn't change the story line or anything. Before I go, I wanted to ask.was putting the song in there too much? I wasn't really a song fic was it? I just put it in there because I thought it gave it depth. If not tell me. I highly recommend Tatu songs.they are all sooo good. I wanted to state. if u r familiar with tatu and how they r. I'm not that way. And there is nothing wrong with that.I have a friend who is.just not me. Nobody flame me for that statement if u understand it. Byes!!!  
  
~Suraka-Chan~ 


	9. Northern Lands

Unknown Royalty 

****

****

****

**Northern Lands**

****

****

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Hey!! I'm finally back with another chapter… I'm sorry…and I will explain in my ending not I promise. How's the story going? Ohwell… I had to say the announcement too. Ok. Well, hope u enjoy this chapter and R+R!!!!!!!! I would like to say this ahead of time. Arakoh… is pronounced __Airakho__ or better said…. __Air – ra – co__ the 'H' is silent. You'll find out why I said that later.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome caught up with Inuyasha. " Did he get away?" Kagome asked out of breath.

Inuyasha faced away from Kagome. He replied in a disappointed voice " Yeah, he did."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sesshomaru dashed across the treetops and headed towards his kingdom. His kingdom consisted of a castle that he inherited from his father, as well as the title of Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru was said to be heartless. He cared for few and despised humans. But, lately Lord Sesshomaru had been acting differently. He has always seemed to look after his followers, but ever since he saved a young girls life, he has been acting strangely. Supposedly the girl tried to care for the injured Sesshomaru, although he denied her aid. Her name is Rin and she is about the age of 7. (AN: I actually have no idea so for my story she's 7 years old.)  Rin's people beat her up her for her persistence towards him. Shortly after that, she was attacked by wolfs and killed. Sesshomaru saved her life with the tensaiga. Sesshomaru took Rin in and she lives peacefully in his castle.

' I can't believe I took her,' Sesshomaru thought looking down at her face. He continued ' but I think this could be her. I think, I am positive this is the missing ruler, Arakoh.'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

" So, what do we do now? Do you know where he could have taken her?"

" I don't know, and with his tensaiga, he could save her life, but without his whereabouts…there is no chance of it. I just don't know why he would want Hokara or to save her life." Inuyasha said with question. 

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara came into view. " He got away I presume." Miroku said softly.

" Yeah." Kagome replied softly.

Then it hit Inuyasha. " His castle…" he murmured. 

" What did you say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head slowly realizing what Kagome had asked him. " His castle. Sesshomaru's castle. That's where he must of taken her." Inuyasha responded.

" Sesshomaru has a castle?" Kagome asked.

" Why would he have a castle?" Miroku asked. Obviously he didn't know much about Inuyasha's brother.

" You are as stupid as you look Miroku." Sango cruelly responded. She continued, " Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands. It would seem only natural he has a castle hidden somewhere. Although no human has ever ventured to find it and lived." Sango paused. It seems the demon exterminator knew a lot about all types of youkai, especially royalty. " Inuyasha, do you know where this castle is located?" Sango asked warily.

" Yeah, I have been there in the past. From time to time…" He stopped, " but the point is I know where it is."

" Right." Miroku replied knowing there was something he knew.

" Then lets get going!" Kagome answered, trying to break the tension.

" Well, then you lead the way Inuyasha." Sango said taking in a deep breath.

They started down a dirt path, through the forest. Inuyasha looked up towards the sky. ' Its been so long since I've been to the castle.' He thought. He continued to look up and he said to the group. " It will be at least a 8 hour trip." 

They nodded in recognition. 

Shippou looked at the trial and thought about the words Inuyasha had just said. He thought back. ' All we seem to do anymore is travel.' He sighed and caught up with Kagome. He jumped into her arms as she willingly carried him. 

'Ok.' Kagome thought. 'This should be interesting.' And with that they disappeared into the deep forest.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* ~ 7 hours later ~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sesshomaru arrived at his castle quite quickly with the help of his dragon. He glanced up at the castle. Gray stone slit into many designs. With white lacing the ledges. Flags of the Western Lands covered the perimeter. The castle was huge and was beside a riverbank and trees. It was a most mystical place indeed.

He held Hokara in his arms and walked into the front doors. The mass of demons set eyes on him and bowed at his presence. " Lord Sesshomaru, I see you have returned." The follower paused " And… you have brought a dead youkai?" he asked in a sarcastic voice, thinking his lord has gone crazy.

" Lay off it Maraso. I have not time for your careless remarks." Sesshomaru said as he glanced at Maraso with a death glare. Lord Sesshomaru didn't speak of his tensaiga to his followers. Only Jaken really knew.

" Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Maraso said as he returned to his respectful bow. All at the castle feared and respected the all-powerful Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked into his personal chamber. Well, one of many. He set Hokara down onto bed. Golden covers with silver lining covered the bed. It was one of the best Japan in those times could offer. Out the window was a clear view of the glistening riverbank and trees. Sesshomaru took out his sword and concentrated. The room dimmed and little minions appeared placing chains around the beautiful Hokara. With one sword motion, the little minions disappeared without a trace taking the chains to death with them. 

Hokara took a gasped of air and her eyes sprung open. She groggily looked around only to see Sesshomaru putting his sword away. " You…?" She asked in question. She continued, "…Saved my life?" She let her eyes collapse as she fell into a deep slumber.

" Good." He whispered. He glanced down at the youkai Hokara. His gaze became endless, watching her as she slept. ' She's beautiful.' He thought. Her eyes were a completely black. Only the white around them dared appose them. He had noticed for the few moments they were open. They were like looking into an endless black hole. Her claws were pure black about and half inch long. Her fangs were glistening white shining through her full lips colored in a dark blue, almost black with a black outline. The markings against her creamy skin were black outlined in a deep purple, the colors of her kimono. The kimono she wore was a well-fitted one, with a design of deep swirling purple with black stitching, although it was ruined, for it was covered in blood from her previous wounds. She wore tall black boots. Her hair was the same color of her lips. She looked remarkable. Sesshomaru was still trapped in his gaze of Hokara's elegance. (AN: I got a thing for black.)

Then little footsteps were heard across the castle hallway. They got closer to the room. " Sesshomaru-sama? What are you doing? Can you come play with Jaken and me?" It was Rin and sluggishly followed by Jaken who was running short of breath trying to catch Rin.

Sesshomaru broke his stare from Hokara and looked at Rin. He chuckled " Alright." He answered light heartedly. " I'll be there in a minute." 

"Okay!" She yelled and frolicked out of the doorway. She walked down the stairs and headed towards the courtyard. By then, all the demons seemed to grow attached to Rin. She was permanently living there, and they grew used to her and quite fond of her.

Sesshomaru opened the old wooden cabinets. An amazing fighting uniform made for a youkai woman was hanging in there. It was a stunning one indeed. The laces of blue and black flowed across the arms. The dress was meant to flow past one's knees and was dark. Sesshomaru placed the outfit at the end of the bed. He walked out of the room and shut the door.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

" We're here." Inuyasha said. The group perked up from those words. They approached the castle.  "Ok, we will probably have a difficulty getting in here, Sesshomaru has many followers." 

" Well we'll be ready." Kagome said brightly. They seemed relieved to finally be there, but it wasn't the most welcoming place. It had a very dark atmosphere surrounding it.

Inuyasha stopped the group. " This way." He said to everyone's surprise. They headed to a cellar door and entered it. It led to a very dark room full on weapons and various types of potions; so pretty much a storage room. There was as small shaft. " Umm…we're going to have to go up that. Otherwise the demons in the castle will smell us. It should lead up to the top floor where Sesshomaru usually is." He broke open the shaft door. There was a cart and a rope to pull your self up on. " Can all of you do this?" He said looking at Kagome and Shippou.

" We're not that weak Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled.

Miroku leaned close to Sango's ear and whispered into it. " It seems as though he has done this before." She nodded her head in agreement.

Inuyasha was the first to go up. He got up there quickly. Everyone else did the same. Once they all got up there, they cracked the door, which lead to the main corridor. " There's not many youkai here, they're not allowed on this floor."

" Why's that?" Shippou asked stupidly to Kagome.

" I think because Sesshomaru said so." She said while picking him up again.

They all entered the corridor. " I smell Hokara." Inuyasha said. " But it's different somehow." He opened the door in which he smelt her most. Once he entered the room, all that was seen was her old uniform; her blood covered one. " She's not in there, but she's around." Inuyasha said confidently.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hokara POV…(this is during the break-in the group had to accomplish.)

' Where am I?' Hokara asked herself. She awoke from her bed. ' What are all these smells? Why can I smell them?' She looked down at herself and noticed her new features. She pretty much jumped out of her bed. ' Claws? And I'm not hurt. What happened?' Then something caught her eye. It was a mirror. She got up warily and walked up to the mirror. ' Fangs? My hair is dark blue? My lips are the same color.' She started to wipe at them. ' What does this stuff not come off? My eyes…they're so…deep. These markings, what do they mean.' She paused. ' I have changed so much, it seems that I'm a demon now. But, why does this feel so natural? Almost as if I belong this way; this demon way.' Scanned the room and noticed an outfit lay out. ' I guess I should change, this is a mess.' She thought looking down at her outfit.

After she finished changing, she opened the door and headed out the in the corridor. ' Those smells again, except new.' Then one in particular caught her off guard. ' What's that smell. I can't describe it. It has a certain elegance to it that is drawing me in.' Her curiosity got the best of her. She followed it all the way to a balcony. When she looked down she saw a little girl and a youkai. ' That smell is... him.' Then he turned looked directly at her. She froze. 'It's Sesshomaru… I saw him; he saved me. I remember now.

_" You…?"_

_Saved my life?"_

I remember seeing his stern face, as it is now. Without thinking, Hokara jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground below her. It was a pretty good drop, she didn't realize what she had done until she landed. She was looking in his eyes, and just jumped. ' I can't believe I did that.' She thought in amazement.

" So, you are awake." Sesshomaru said with his usual tone.

" Why did you save me and take me here?" Hokara asked demandingly.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say at first. ' Why did I save her? I have no response.' As he was about to make up something, but right on cue Rin came running towards them.

" Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" She said with delight. " I picked you some a flower!" She handed it to him.

' Who is this little girl…little human girl?' Hokara said in question.

Sesshomaru took them and patted Rin on the head. He set the flower on the bench next to him. Then Rin's stare shifted to Hokara. She looked her over for a bit and finally asked, " Who is this, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He took the liberty to surprise Hokara with the truth. " This Rin is Lady Arakoh, Ruler of the Northern Lands."

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I know it has been a long time since I did a chapter. Like a month or so. Give or take a couple weeks but beside that…a lot was going on and I had major writer's block. So I started a new story to get my mind working again, and I finally finished this. See I know how this ends and all, but this one part puzzled me. But, it seems I managed. It probably is a little rough, not one of my best chapters, but hey I got it done. I hope to get the next one up soon, really. Because this time I already know what I want to write. Okay? Well that's it I think. So PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! But since this is my story ya know… so... PLEASE READ MY SUMMERY FOR MY NEW STORY. I WILL PUT IT BELOW…AND READ IT IF U WANNA. IT'S STILL PG13, BUT QUITE ANGSTY AND DRAMATIC. That's what I rated them anyway…angst / drama. Anyway check in out…you can go to my bio and click it … here is the summery…it is already out…I have 2 or 3 chaps up so please read it. Its called ' Mine Forever.' Thanks.

' Mine Forever'

" My love, my only. Why did you have to save me? I would gladly die for you… with you. I love you. Your mine forever." A sad story about how in a battle to save Rin, Sesshomaru was badly injured. His tensaiga was already given up to get back 16 year old Rin. He was at the brink of death and fell limp. Rin, out of complete loss and denial, ran to get help. When she returned, all that was left was his blood… his body was gone.

Does it sound okay? Well anyway…PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW FOR IT…AND HERE. Well byes.

~Suraka-chan~


	10. Twist

Unknown Royalty 

****

****

****

**Twists**

****

****

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey…okay don't kill me. I just have a hard time with this story. But guess what…I saw the light. lol…jk. I mean is that I've see how to go with this thing …so yeah. I think I can start to update this thing more often since I now know what to do with it.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru took them and patted Rin on the head. He set the flower on the bench next to him. Then Rin's stare shifted to Hokara. She looked her over for a bit and finally asked, " Who is this, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He took the liberty to surprise Hokara with the truth. " This Rin is Lady Arakoh, Ruler of the Northern Lands."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

" What?" Hokara yelled in shock. She calmed down and added to her first response. " I mean, I don't know who this Lady Arakoh person is, but it's not me. My name is Hokara."

" Its not surprising that you don't remember. They meant it to be that way." Sesshomaru responded nonchalantly.

" Who meant what to be what way?" Hokara was extremely confused.

" Rin, could you please excuse us?" Sesshomaru asked more seriously.

" Sure Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin frolicked off into a different part of the courtyard, leaving the two of them alone.

" You were saying?" Hokara asked more demandingly.

" It was your parents. They hid your memories in inanimate object and put it in the protection of your guardian. You don't remember anything at all?" Sesshomaru asked.

" No… and how do you know all this?" Hokara searched her own mind, trying to remember a little of her past, but nothing came.

" I remember your parents talking with my father, and I remember you." Sesshomaru said thinking back. " I'll tell you."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~ Flashback ~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_In the corner a small youkai prince stayed hidden behind the shadows. He hid and listened to the words of his father and his father's friend._

_" So you're saying that this man is after Arakoh." The voice said._

_" Yes, I'm afraid it's because of what she is, ruler." The Northern Lands youkai lord replied._

_" What she is, Kagato?" The Western Lands youkai lord asked._

_" You know her mother is a spell bounding demon. Arakoh will grow up to have immense power. He wants to kill her." Kagato answered._

_" Yes, but don't you think at such a young age, that to someone she would slip up and say she was the Northern Lands heir? There has to be a way to make it so that she herself doesn't even know." He accused._

_" I know, and we thought of that. My wife has already put the spell on out daughter, but there will come a time when she will need to regain her title." Kagato reminded._

_" And how do you supposed that we do this?" The lord asked curiously. He sat down on a chair, awaiting a response._

_Kagato stepped forward to present the western lands lord with something. " Here." Kagato handed the lord a small necklace. _

_" What is this?" The lord said examining the piece of jewelry._

_" It's a very important necklace. It holds all of Arakoh's memories. Once broken they will return to her." He answered wisely._

_" So are you giving this to her for safe keeping?" The lord asked handing the necklace back._

_" No." Kagato sharply countered, " It's too risky." He paused. " I was hoping to put it in the hands of your first son, Sesshomaru."_

_" Why choose one of my sons?" He asked shocked._

_" You are a dear friend, and since we had to call of the pre-engagement with Sesshomaru and Arakoh, I figured he should be the one to hold it so that maybe one day they will find love." Kagato chuckled. " One day."_

_" Alright Kagato, I'll do it and good luck against this man." The lord paused to think. " What was his name?"_

_Kagato cringed. He balled his fist up and in a rasp voice replied, " Okono."_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~ Back to Present ~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Still how can this be me?" Hokara asked with uncertainty.

" The name." Sesshomaru simply replied.

" The names are different. What do you mean?" She asked impatiently.

" Spell your current name backwards." He said returning to his serious state of mind. He grabbed a stick and wrote it out on the ground. ' Hokara… Arakoh.' He let her look at them for a second. Then he finally said, " Hokara is just flipped for Arakoh. Simple as that."

" That's just a coincidence." She grumbled.

" Well, you are a demon all of a sudden. You have the marking of royalty on your forehead. You personally don't know your past…what more proof do you need?" Sesshomaru asked, shifting slightly in his seat.

" That necklace." Arakoh paused for a second. " Your father said that you had it. Well, do you?" She asked impatiently.

" Yes." He put his hand in his shirt and pulled up a necklace, dangling around his pale neck. It was a small black vial. You could tell that there was something mystified about it.

" Well, why don't you break it!?!" Arakoh yelled.

" Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked, his words for once, full of care.

" Yes." Arakoh muttered, lowering her voice.

Sesshomaru placed the small vial in his hand, muttering a few words. He then squeezed, the bottle broke and a transparent purple mist escaped from the vial. It floated there for a minute, just gaining altitude. It then set its sights on Arakoh. The mist engulfed her, swirling around. She gasped slightly and then suddenly an enormous stinging sensation ran its coarse threw her body. The pain was not subsided. It felt like her lungs were collapsing, she could barely breath.

' You have served my purpose.' The man said inside of Sesshomaru's head. The voice pulled himself out of Sesshomaru and threw him aside. " You'll be dead soon you pathetic girl."

" Ahhh!!!!" Arakoh screamed. She opened her eyes just in slits; she could see the man before her. " Okono you bastard! What did you do to Lord Sesshomaru?!" Lighting filled the mist and shocked Arakoh several times.

" It was the only way I could get closed to you. Once I saw that he took you I followed him and found you. I went in his mind and found the memories. Simple as that… and you fell for it. You're too trusting, my dear."

" Why…do… you want… me …dead?" Arakoh gasped.

" Because, I was your father's advisor, but once he had you, he decided to put you as the next to rule! You were just a girl, a helpless girl, and I had helped him take over the lands. I was his brother for god sake, but he chose you." Okono hissed. Minutes passed and Arakoh was on the ground, barely alive. " It's all your fault and now you will die!!!!"

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey! Yeah I know…cliffy…but its more fun for me that way. That chappie probably wasn't the best, but give me a break. Okay since I got that out of my system, I will probably be ending this thing soon…so yeah! Praise me! I loved doing this…so fun. Also, in a couple chapters I will be ending my other story Mine Forever, but it will probably take more than this one has left. I just have gotten so into my X-Men Evolution fics that I was having a hard time doing my Inuyasha ones. That's all. I don't know if I am going to do another Inuyasha fic for a while or not…what do you think? Should I, because I love to do them, I just have to get back into the mode with them, as my sister puts it. Well byes now and please review!!! Thanks!

~Suraka-chan~ 


	11. Memories sorry, might want to reread

Unknown Royalty  
  
Memories  
  
~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, this is the right chapter now. I felt so bad when I posted my first written chapter. Please reread the memories.god I was angry. Well hope you enjoy it, byes now!  
  
~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Why.do. you want. me .dead?" Arakoh gasped.  
  
" Because, I was your father's advisor, but once he had you, he decided to put you as the next to rule! You were just a girl, a helpless girl, and I had helped him take over the lands. I was his brother for god sake, but he chose you." Okono hissed. Minutes passed and Arakoh was on the ground, barely alive. " It's all your fault and now you will die!!!!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
Arakoh's eyes closed. She bared her teeth tight awaiting the pain. Okono held up his claws and then brought them down.  
  
" Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Arakoh's eyes opened and noticed she was now against a wall. She was not at the mercy of the attack, but safe. She looked over at a fuming Okono. On the ground, right below him, a white figure was sprawled out on the ground. A red puddle was surrounding him, staining his all-white outfit. Blood coated the ends of his long silver hair. Arakoh's eyes filled with tears.  
  
The figure moved, putting his hands above his head while on his knees. He stood up, trying to look as respectable and honorable as possible. " Sesshomaru, you would save this worthless excuse for a youkai? Why would you even care?"  
  
" It's none of your damn business!" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
" Well, my business is not with you!" Okono spat, turning around and heading to the weakened Arakoh.  
  
" Poison claws!" Sesshomaru yelled, lunging at Okono with all he had. The claws pierced through his neck completely. The acid started to deteriorate, leaving Okono gasping for air, until his neck was completely torn threw and his head fell off. The rest of him fell to the ground, and lay dead.  
  
Sesshomaru stumbled back slightly. Arakoh dragged herself over to him. She was trying to cover up the wound. " Sesshomaru.why?"  
  
" Because I've always had the memories, and I will always remember them." Sesshomaru looked down.  
  
" Are.the memories gone now?" Arakoh asked, crying now from all the blood. Sesshomaru's eyes started to roll to the back of his head. " No. Sesshomaru. stay with me. Hey stay awake!" She yelled.  
  
He smiled and looked around. The youkai of his castle were starting to show up. Even Inuyasha and his friends were there, with pity in their eyes. They saw the dead youkai on the ground, and looked at all the blood covering around them. Two youkai ran to assist their lord but he called them off. " No.it's just a flesh wound."  
  
" But my lord, you're losing so much blood." She called.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward. " Damnit Sesshomaru, get yourself some help."  
  
" Hold on." Sesshomaru commanded. He noticed Rin crying and being held back by Maraso.  
  
" I still have your memories." Sesshomaru said, facing Arakoh once more. He leaned in, rubbing her cheek in the process. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. A few gasps were heard at the Sesshomaru's action. Soon after, a light engulfed them, making the rest of the world inexistent. Pictures, people, places, things, families. all things from her past engulfed her. It was beautiful. She watched things play out. They showed happy times with her family. Her mother and father were holding her hand and swinging her. Relatives and friends also were brought up. All the memories started to flow back to her.  
  
But, two stuck out in particular.  
  
*~~~  
  
" Now Arakoh, you better be nice to him." Kagato said to his daughter.  
  
" But why.he was always a jerk as a kid." Arakoh said gruffly.  
  
" Well, he's grown up and so have you. It's been years since you've seen each other. How long, about eight now is it?" Arakoh's mother, Niagira said happily.  
  
" Yeah. So, I'm sixteen now so what.that makes him eighteen? Oh god, wondered how the silver haired jerk turned out." Arakoh grumbled. (AN: I'll explain later)  
  
" Arakoh, you will be nice and polite." Kagoto stated sternly.  
  
" I guess so." Arakoh shifted her in her seat.  
  
They pulled up to a magnificent castle. Waiting at the gate were two silver haired youkai. One was old much older, and a little worn looking. The other was very young, gorgeous with a perfect pale skin tone. His eyes like an ice storm. Arakoh gasped slightly at the sight of him. ' Wow.' She thought. They opened the door and Kagato and Niagira got out. Arakoh got out last, trying to look as mature as she possibly could.  
  
Sesshomaru and Arakoh immediately were caught in each other's eyes.  
  
Kagato spoke up. " Arakoh, Sesshomaru, I think you two remember each other." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and kissed it softly; the skin contact was electrifying.  
  
" I think we'll let you two talk." The western lands ruler said happily. Kagato and Niagira followed his lead and went inside the castle.  
  
Sesshomaru quickly plastered a gorgeous smile on his face. " Hey." He said lusciously. His voice was low, with a sexy tone to it. It made Arakoh blush fiercely. He liked the reaction he was getting from his old companion.  
  
" Hi." She squeaked, very nervous by the boy. He could smell how nervous she was, which made his confidence even higher. " It's been awhile."  
  
" Yeah about eight years." Arakoh replied softly.  
  
The silence crept over them. Sesshomaru casually looked over his shoulder at his castle and then back to Arakoh. "So, I don't know if you know, but the parents are up in the window staring directly at us. Unless you want to be stared at all day, I think we should go somewhere else." Sesshomaru said broadly.  
  
Arakoh nodded. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist. She yet again blushed. He smiled and whispered into her delicate ear. " Relax okay?"  
  
She smiled and leaned into his ear and answered. " If that's what you want." He picked her up. Sesshomaru jumped away into the forest with Arakoh in his arms.  
  
They were jumping from treetop to treetop. Sesshomaru was looking ahead, trying to find a good place, but Arakoh was staring intensively at him. She gazed at his every feature. She was mystified by his body, lips, hair, eyes.she could go on. As she thought, she wrapped her small arms around his waist. She lifted her other arm and started to twirl her clawed finger around in his silky hair. ' He has changed so much.'  
  
Sesshomaru loved the contact. ' Good, she's getting more comfortable. She's so gorgeous.' He thought. ' Hey, is she playing with my hair?' " Mmmm."  
  
Arakoh heard his soft moan of approval to her playing with his hair, so she continued. She put her head on his should and started nibbling on his sexy pointed ears.  
  
' Oh my god, when did she learn to do that? She is just taunting me. Where.oh.is that damn spot.' Sesshomaru thought. All he wanted to do was put her on the ground and hear her scream his name.  
  
Arakoh continued to play with him. ' I've never been this bold before.' She went inside of his shirt, rubbing his chest and outlining his perfect muscles.  
  
' Oh God!' Sesshomaru screamed in his head. She saw his eyes light up as they reached the clearing. She stopped everything she was doing before and just held on, as though it hadn't happened.  
  
" So." Sesshomaru asked.  
  
" So." Arakoh mocked, sitting down on a nearby rock. An awkward silence started, none being able to think of something to say. All they could do is nonchalantly look at one another. ' God, I hadn't seen him in eight years until ten minutes ago, and I already want him. But I mean, how can I not. Look at him, he looks like a god.' Finally Sesshomaru walked over and sat next to her. She flinched a little, still very nervous, even after the treetop affection.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed. " Would you relax? I'm not going to bite.unless you want me too." Sesshomaru purred. Then he laughed again. She looked up at him, and then to the ground again. She hastily grabbed the collar of his outfit and pulled him into a quick, luscious kiss. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He was so shocked by the sudden kiss that he forgot to kiss back. She let go and blushed fierily; looking at the ground.  
  
A wide, cocky smile appeared across his face. " If you wanted me to bite, you should have just asked." He cupped his clawed hand around her chin, and pulled her into an amazing kiss. Their tongues were mingling, and licking each other's fangs.  
  
He pulled back a little so he could nibble on her lip. He moved from her lips down her slender neck. Kissing and nibbling on them. And much to his pleasure, he received small moans from her.  
  
Arakoh was amazed. ' Oh.My God!!!' She thought lustfully. ' He is a god!' She moaned again. ' But.oh.should.oh.I be.oh.doing this.oh.already?' Arakoh pulled back and Sesshomaru didn't force anything. He just smiled.  
  
' She tastes really good.' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
" It's just, we don't know as much about each other as we used to, and you know." Arakoh stuttered out.  
  
" I know, but as I recall you started arousing me, not the other way around."  
  
" Yeah I guess, sorry about that. And I wouldn't be to sure about the second part." Arakoh looked at his face then glanced down at his chest. Then she completely checked him out up and down.  
  
" Don't be sorry." Sesshomaru noticed her actions and it pleased him a great deal. " Well, then lets go! I'm sure we can find something to do around here." They walked off hand and hand to go find something to do with their time.  
  
*~~~  
  
The white light appeared again. Then Arakoh was immediately shot into another memory, but this time it was one of Sesshomarus'.  
  
*~~~  
  
(Alright. I need to explain a couple things. Okay, the Kagato and Western Lands youkai conversation from last chapter wasn't real. Obviously if with a kiss Sesshomaru can give her memories, their would be no need for a necklace. See, Okono made it up, so it would sound believable to her. So that he could break the necklace and make it not seem like he is trying to kill you. I meant it to be confusing sorry. So go with it, and don't be angry.)  
  
" So, you're saying that she has to have her memory taken away from her?" Sesshomaru exclaimed, slamming his fist in the wall.  
  
" Yes." Kagato said weakly. " It's for her own good."  
  
" I know and I'll do anything to keep her safe." Sesshomaru said softly.  
  
" I want you to do the incantation, that way you will be the holder of her memories. And, Sesshomaru, you do know.that this will make her younger too." Kagato said glumly. He nodded.  
  
" Alright where is it?" Kagato handed him the piece of paper with the incantation on it.  
  
" You're a good man Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded again and went into Arakoh's bedroom. It took him awhile to get their, knowing he was losing the only girl he had ever loved. He would only be able to see her again, threw their memories.  
  
Sesshomaru gazed at his love. " I'll find you again Arakoh.I promise. I love you." He bent down and kissed her hard on the lips, tears forming in his eyes. They streamed down his cheeks, landing on hers. He let up. " I will miss you so much."  
  
He held up the paper and red the words out loud. "Night is day, and day is dark. Trapped within our own hearts. The memories soon will disappear. Into the one whom you love dear. Only to be seen once more. Through a spell breaking kiss, to open one's core." The white light swirled around her and memories were taken. They flew into Sesshomaru, gasping at contact.  
  
Once the white light was gone, only a small 6 year old child was left. " Goodbye Arakoh."  
  
The guards ran in and grabbed Arakoh from her bed. A few noticed the solemn expression on Sesshomaru's face, but dared not question it. They had a pretty good idea. They grabbed Arakoh and carried her out of the room. Once the guards were completely out of sight, Sesshomaru fell to his knees and broke down. He started to trash the room, with tears still streaming. He quickly went to the closet and grabbed her favorite fighting uniform. It was one Sesshomaru had bought her. He grabbed it and tucked it away into his shirt.  
  
A bomb rolled into the castle, into the parent's room. It went off and set the castle aflame. The guards that were carrying Arakoh were blown away as well as Arakoh who was now a little hurt and bloody. She landed in the river and floated off into the distance.  
  
*~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, hope you liked it sorry if you had to reread it. Umm.I felt so dumb for the mix-up.I wanted them to know each other before. I didn't want Arakoh a slut. Sorry for those of you who reread it. Byes now!  
  
~Suraka-chan~ 


	12. Epilogue yeah finished

Unknown Royalty 

** **

** **

** **

**Epilogue**

** **

** **

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, this is it. My last chapter, well epilogue. Enjoy, and please review!!!

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Once the white light was gone, only a small 6 year old child was left. " Goodbye Arakoh."_

_The guards ran in and grabbed Arakoh from her bed. A few noticed the solemn expression on Sesshomaru's face, but dared not question it. They had a pretty good idea. They grabbed Arakoh and carried her out of the room. Once the guards were completely out of sight, Sesshomaru fell to his knees and broke down. He started to trash the room, with tears still streaming. He quickly went to the closet and grabbed her favorite fighting uniform. It was one Sesshomaru had bought her. He grabbed it and tucked it away into his shirt._

_A bomb rolled into the castle, into the parent's room. It went off and set the castle aflame. The guards that were carrying Arakoh were blown away as well as Arakoh who was now a little hurt and bloody. She landed in the river and floated off into the distance._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The surrounding light disappeared after the last memory. When she opened her eyes, her lips were back on Sesshomaru's. " Hey." He said softly, trying to give one of his gorgeous smiles to her. She cried again. Finally she called over a few of his followers who were willing to help. Inuyasha came to help as well. He picked up his brother and asked where he could take him. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara followed. Arakoh was still shocked by her memories. She remembered everything. She remembered Sesshomaru.

Arakoh stood up and went to help with what she could as well.

A couple hours passed and he was all wrapped up and the bleeding had stopped. Sesshomaru was sleeping at the moment. Inuyasha walked up to the tired Arakoh. " So…umm…hi I guess."

Arakoh laughed. " Hi. Umm…sorry I caused so much trouble, you know."

" It's okay." Inuyasha said sarcastically. " So, I was wondering, what the deal was with Sesshomaru."

Arakoh didn't know how to explain it. So she simply said. " Sesshomaru was the key to my lost memories."

" Oh." Inuyasha said, still quite confused. " Did you find what you were looking for?" 

" Yeah I did." Arakoh said smiling, looking at the youkai lord.

" So, are you going to live with him?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

" If he wants me too. I love him so much." Arakoh noticed that Inuyasha was really confused, so she turned to her side, and smiled. It was just like when they were kids. Inuyasha knew that when she turned she was about to tell him a long, interesting story. " Okay…so it all began…"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

About one year passed and things leveled out.

Sesshomaru had woken up three days later, to be greeted by a very happy Rin and Arakoh who only smiled sweetly. Rin finally left the room. Sesshomaru and Arakoh got their much needed talk.

A couple days later, Sesshomaru announced that he and Arakoh had mated. (AN: Which means to youkai that they are like a married couple) Everyone applauded. 

Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara if they would like to stay at the castle. They unfortunately, they declined because it was so far away from the well, and they still had jewel shards to find. Arakoh asked if they could help to search for the jewels. They gladly accepted. So Sesshomaru and Arakoh waved goodbye to the people of the castle and promised they would return soon. Rin refused to be left behind, so she came along too. 

A month later Kagome and Inuyasha announced that they too had mated. Everyone mumbled a few 'it's about times' and ' finally.' But they didn't find it the least bit funny.

Shippou and Rin have gotten become really good friends, as well as a boy and girl their age can. Rin continues to acknowledge Shippou as a jerk and Shippou says Rin is just a brat. Sesshomaru and Arakoh laugh every time.

After a long and tough battle, Naraku was destroyed with the help of Sesshomaru and Arakoh. Inuyasha got the final blow, and killed him for good.

With the fragment collected from Naraku, the jewel was finished. Inuyasha asked Kagome if she wanted him to be a full human or a full demon. She took the jewel and tossed it over her shoulder and replied with ' I love you just the way you are.' So Inuyasha stayed a hanyou.

Kaede and Kagome used some type of incantation to seal the power of the jewel away forever. It is only used as a time travel device now.

Arakoh and Inuyasha became close friends again, just like old times.

Everybody built a huge house for them all to live in. Sesshomaru and Arakoh decided to stay with everyone. Still on occasion they go and visit their friends back at the castle. Maraso is to hold down the fort while their gone.

Sango got married to Miroku and is expecting a baby boy in a couple months.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Everybody gathered at the cemetery. Arakoh had finally found her parent's graves. They were alongside Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father and mother's graves. The sun was setting and everybody is with somebody. Kirara, more or less keeps an eye on everybody. 

" Well, I guess this is it. My life is set, and I couldn't be happier. I think our parents would be proud." Arakoh said wrapping her small arms around his waist.

" Yeah I think so too." Sesshomaru said, softly kissing her forehead.

Time passed, finally it was nightfall. " I love you." Sesshomaru whispered into her delicate ear.

Arakoh nibbled on Sesshomaru's pointed ear and whispered. " I love you too."

End

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it. I finished it. I hoped you like it. **_Please review _**and tell me if you liked my story. I loved to write it. Thank you for all your positive support for the story. If my writing style needs help tell me. Thanks for reading and I will be doing other stories as well, I just need to get inspiration. It'll happen in the weirdest places, so it wont be long. lol. Byes now.

~Suraka-chan~


End file.
